Life in Darkness
by Akayukiko
Summary: What if Viktor was the one to turn Amelia? What if his wife and Sonja had died of a lycan attack? Also what if he fell in love with Amelia? This is their story and how they survived.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything. This is done just for fun

Summary what if Viktor was the one to turn Amelia? What if his wife and Sonja had died of a lycan attack? Also what if he fell in love with Amelia? This is their story and how they survived.

Chapter 1

Even the strong fall

"My daughter... Send for my friend I am dying and wish to speak to him about certain things"

"Father you must rest you're not…" she was quickly cut off from the man lying in the bed before her.

"Amelia listen carefully these wounds are killing me slowly I have little time left, go and get Viktor before I die."

"Yes father"

Amelia quickly walked through her castle towards the stables were two men on horses were awaiting her orders.

"Quickly, go to Lord Viktor's castle and tell him my father is dying and he has asked for him"

The guards bowed and quickly rode off.

Viktor's castle was an hour's ride from hers. She had just enough time to change out of her blood filled dress and make herself presentable. After all those were her father's wishes. Hers would be to avenge the thing that tore him up that bad, but her father wished for her to be by his side until the end.

About almost an hour later Amelia sat next to her father on his bed. The wounds have been treated but they were too deep. That wild wolf had done this and she would never forget it. They had heard rumors of wolves that big but thought none of it thinking they were just tales but now….

A hand slowly made its way to Amelia's cheek, slowly stroking her soothing her worries.

"Don't be distant child; this is just part of life. Also I will be with your mother waiting for you on the other side." Her father's voice was growing weaker by the moment. She always thought her father the strong Alexander the one who stood up to the horde of barbarians of the north would never fall. Now seeing him, in this state has cause a great hatred for the animal that took him from her.

Amelia was still young barely eighteen years of age and now she must ascend to the throne. Though this might cause several conflicts in the council but she would manage after all she has had a seat on the council since she was at the age of twelve. Her father had taught her everything he knew and by the age of eleven she had shown great promise to be an excellent ruler. Even though she was so young her mind was years older and able to understand the complex dance of politics. She was not completely defenseless when she was by herself. Her father's friend, Lord Viktor had trained his own daughter and her over the summers. Pity to never see Sonja again, they got along like sisters even though Sonja was two years older, she too had been killed off by this animal.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and a shout of 'move out of my way' definitely got her attention back into reality.

It was Lord Viktor the man look like he just ran from his castle instead of riding his horse. Even though Viktor was well in his 50's he kept in shape. He looked like a man in his 40's. He was in better shape than some of the guards Amelia thought, though recently he has been becoming ill.


	2. Chapter 2

Underworld characters are owned by their companies etc. I just own the plot etc.

Chapter 2

Mystery man and a cure

About four months had passed since Alexander has died. Viktor rode weekly to see how Amelia was holding up. But at this point in time his illness had struck him also. His lungs felt like they were kept in a vice grip, making it impossible to breath. He was blacking out over the burning sensation he felt and lost most of his strength. His council was watching him like vultures. His heir his beloved daughter and wife had died a few short weeks before Alexander. Leaving his kingdom without an heir, the council had agreed to vote one of them to take his throne. He would rather leave his entire kingdom to Lady Amelia at least in her hands he would rest in peace knowing she would protect the lands. Thought he tried to present the idea to his council they immediately rejected it. Tanis voted on his side but the rest simply pushed it aside insulted that a foreign ruler would take his place.

A pounding on the door woke him up from his haze.

"My lord there is a stranger here, he says he has something you might find interesting" one of the palace guards said.

"There is nothing I want that anyone can give except maybe the devil himself." His voice sounded hoarse from straining it too much.

"My lord he insist on speaking with you"

"Fine let him in" he grumbles while he made himself look regal in his bed even if he was dying he would not go down looking weak.

In came a man wearing a traveling cloak. He seemed to be at an average height around 5"10. He was neither to muscular nor weak. Silently he removed his hood. Viktor could only guess this was one of the Corvinus children no one else matched this man's description. With bright blue eyes similar to his own but not the exact shade also the man had bright red hair and beard.

"I assume you are from the Corvinus clan" Viktor spoke clear not letting the man think he was completely weak. Even though he knew he was dying.

"Yes my Lord I am called Markus. I am here to propose an alliance…" with this he looked to Viktor who looked mad? He was trying to form an alliance and here was a dying warlord looking mad at him surely he must have been seeing things.

"You have no kingdom to propose an alliance. Your kingdom fell some 10 years ago, Alexander Corvinus took his entire lands down with himself and here you are trying to form an alliance? What will you give in exchange and for what?

"Well I could give something not even the devil can give." He presented a small grin with this.

"A young man like yourself, who we also can assume he has not lived yet and has no kingdom, is going to give me something even the devil can't give? Boy, don't make me waste my time. If you have something else to say I suggest say it of not leave.

"Would you like to place a bet My Lord? I win you will aid me with your army. If you are unimpressed with your gift I will leave." Markus knew well that he would not loose.

"Alright boy let me see this gift" Viktor was now ready to strike the man for trying his patience. But he still needed to be just.

Markus was quickly on top of Viktor in one seconds notice. Before Viktor could scream out his annoyance, Markus bit the side of the neck were Viktor's jugular was slowly pulsing. He knew the man was dying, he also knew with his army he could bring William under control. But getting his army to obey him would have been very difficult so he did the next best thing get the warlord and you get it all.

Viktor's head swam do to the ache in his neck he felt every ounce of his blood being drained from him. it seemed like years had passed when it only was a minute or two. Then the pain in his body started. Markus by this time had sat on the chair near the bed and watched as he twisted and turned in the bed.

Viktor felt unbelievable pain shot through him, whether he managed to make a sound for his guards to come in or it was him screaming in pain in his mind he did not know. He only knew he felt like he was dropping in darkness. A few minutes had passed and his eyes shot open, all his senses were sharper than ever before. His hearing was more than perfect he could hear the guards clearly even the ones three floors down. His eyesight was countless times better than his normal vision he had managed to spot ever crack in the stone walls and on the oak door of his chambers. What impressed him the most was his strength, he leaped from his bed like nothing as if he was as weightless as air.

"Now for that alliance" Markus quickly cut Viktor's exploration of his new powers short.

"What am I?" realization hitting Viktor now he traded his soul to now owe a debt to this man a debt he did not fully comprehend yet. Something told him he might regret later on in his life.

"We are "vampires" creatures of myth. We cannot walk in the sun we will die, we drink blood, we have incredible speed and strength and also we are immortal. Our bite is like a poison some people survive the bite and become like us while others die painfully. Now you are my child I die we all die." Markus slowly explained.

That last little snip of information angered Viktor "A child? I am your child?" Viktor clench and unclenched his hands feeling the urge to throttle the man,

"Yes my child" Markus amazement he thought he would take it better knowing he would know be in charge what he did not count on sire or not he would retaliate.

Before Viktor could believe he had Markus by his neck up against a wall. His snarls even surprised himself it did not quite sound like his human self he sounded more feral demonic even. "I am no one's child I will help you with my army but you need to tell me what is it we are up against.

"Follow me" With one last snarl Viktor let him go and proceeded to walk out the door in his robes. To all this surprising all the people who saw him walk to his throne room.


	3. Chapter 3

If anyone is reading this, I'm making a pole who wants Tanis exiled and who doesn't vote in pms or reviews your choice I prefer in reviews though. And again I only own the plot and a few added characters.

Chapter 3

Negotiations

Viktor sat in his throne room even in his chamber robes he looked intimidating as ever. Markus seriously judged wrong if he thought he could fully control this man. For some reason he could not use his powers to control him like the other servants he has turned.

"What is it you need my army for?" he spoke with authority now he no longer felt weak like he had an hour or so ago.

"By now you have experienced a, how you have put it? A wolf problem if I am not mistaken, one problem that has cost many lives." Markus words were spoken carefully it would do no good explaining to this man that his brother was the killer of his wife and child.

"Yes but they are not wolves exactly they are bigger stronger and….." his mind quickly swam with the possibilities of those 'wolves' being like he was, some sort of new breed.

"I see you have realized something they are not normal wolves as you thought in the beginning… They were once human as you were but they were bitten by the first one. The alpha, sort of speak, once they turn on the full moon there is no going back to their normal forms. They run about finding their food. In which it is humans, like us we drink human blood, but they eat the human flesh and all. We are able to stop them if the alpha male is persuaded. I think I have a way but it is not tested." Markus preferred to keep out the details of his methods of calming down William first thing he learned from his father always keep pieces of the puzzle away. In the event you might need them later on.

"Let me see if I got this straight Markus. You want me to convert my entire army to help you bring down this alpha male with the only a slim chance that you might be able to persuade?"

"Yes" Markus response did nothing to convince Viktor that he indeed was able to control the alpha male. So he thought of a few simple rules to this so it would be in order.

"I will turn my army only if you agree to my demands. One I will lead my army. Two the woman and children will leave this kingdom until the place is safe. Three all who do not wish to be turned will go with the woman and children. Four all animal that is this type of wolf is to be killed. Beheaded or burned but they will be killed. Since you did say if you die we all die then you will remain near me for protection out there in the field."

"And if I refuse?" Markus tone was calculating the man was making far more demands than any grateful man that just got a hold in death.

"Then I will kill you were you stand if we both die so be it but no one is going to take over my army" Viktor hissed and Markus blood ran ice cold.

Who would have thought the man would protect his army like this.

"I shall agree to your terms" Markus bowed slightly it would do no good to him nor William if he was killed.

"TANIS!" Viktor's bellow was heard half way across his castle.

From the double doors came running a man he looked like he ran from the other side of the castle slightly panting he bowed to his Lord. When he looked up to see Viktor in perfect health to say the least he was speechless. Opening and closing his mouth several times until Viktor got annoyed. "Tanis stop that, take Markus to the best Inn we have in town, so he can rest for the day. Accommodate him to his every wish even if they seem odd. Tell Theo it's on my tab. After that gather my generals and meet me here in 3 hours time. You are to take notes. Do not notify the council. I will deal with them after I have spoken to my generals. Now go!"

Tanis quickly scurried off but stopped next to Markus "kindly follow me" he squeaked out and started to walk Markus in tow.


	4. Chapter 4 The Generals Meeting

Again I don't own a thing except for the plot. Reviews welcomed.

Chapter 4

The Generals Meeting

Eros glanced into the throne room. Tanis had stated Viktor was up and about something did not quite fit well given the last time he saw his lord he was bed ridden. Saxon was right behind Eros waiting for the man to just go in and see what all the fuss is about, he had heard the guards talk about Viktor being up and looking better than ever. Xan and Tanis were the last to arrive. Xan had been near Tanis quarters when the historian had found him. Only he knew his passion for reading besides drawing up maps and strategies to weaken the enemy. Tanis had found out this little secret long ago and had traded with Xan he helped him out with the maps he had to make for the kingdom in return Xan had access to his library.

The four of them sat in their usual chairs in the throne room Tanis being near Viktor, making himself ready to take notes while the others waited impatiently. Five minutes of waiting Viktor strode in with confidence like his old self before his sickness. His generals glance his direction and thought not of his grand entrance until they remembered he had been bed bound because he had been too ill. Quickly each general did a double take to see their leader, while Tanis felt an unbelievable migraine coming up. Something told him this was going to be a long and loud meeting. He had seen Viktor earlier and if he said he was not feeling the shock anymore, he would be lying.

Viktor had on his usual long coat and black vest with his dark slacks and boots to everyone's surprised he even had his sword at his side. It had been a year since they had seen their Lord carry it in the castle.

Eros was the first one to gather enough thoughts to voice out "my lord?"

"Yes Eros as you can see I'm perfectly fine." Quickly sitting in his chair he stared at his generals with a smirk on his face. Each one of them looked completely baffled even Tanis was still looking like them and he had seen him hours before.

"Now you three sit down be quiet then you can have your uproar, Tanis write all of this down. This has to do with the unexplained wolf attacks. Xan, a word with you before I begin this story; did you happen to pass by our guest yet, tall man red hair and beard?"

"Ay"

"What was your judgment?" Viktor inquired. Xan had an incredible ability to sense a friend or foe miles away.

"I'll be blunt my Lord, he hides something, he has more motives to what he is here for and I sensed he was expecting another outcome of something, what it is I do not know, all I know is his word is not truthful." Xan spoke these words and narrowed his eyes to his lord "has he something to do with the wolves?"

"Not exactly sure but now all three of you, I need for you to sit and listen to everything after the tale ends you may have your uproars and assault of question" Viktor's voice was calm now that he had Xan's input his suspicions were right. One wrong move with Markus and his men might end up paying a high price.

Lucky for Viktor his throne room shielded the sun's rays and he could not be burned. It was well passed mid day and his meeting was still on. Eros apparently was the one full of questions. The promise of immortality appealed to them but the not going in the sun proved a problem to them. The blood did not seem to repel them, they have all drank blood in every conquest it was a tradition Viktor held up with his generals for as long as he could remember even his father had taught him that. Then there was turning all the army some were too old and wished to live out the remainder of their days with their wives. The others they knew would follow but there was also the matter of woman and children. They had to leave for their own safety.

The meeting carried on each general blasting at each other, all the while poor Tanis scribbling away. By the time the meeting was ending Tanis had written 20 scrolls and had plow through 3 ink pens and 3 jars of ink. To say his hand was soar was an understatement. There was one thing not right in his mind though.

"My Lord usually "guests" would be settled in the castle why did you have me put him in the inn?" Tanis was too tired but the curiosity was getting the best of him. Immortal or not there had to be a few more things to all this.

"Well with all this new things one gains new "powers" example I could hear the new guard Kraven get humiliated by a maid that was 4 floors up from my location 2 hours ago. "

Xan snickered knowing Eros owed him money, it was known for weeks the new guard was trying to bed the maids and none of them had.

Saxon was a bit surprised to hear this tidbit he thought that they were only immortal and drink blood but have better hearing? "What else comes with being turned over?"

Forty minutes later Viktor had finished showing him all he could do from looking to the most minimal detail across the room to jumping to the sealing and sticking to it for quite a while. Then showing off his speed and strength, Tanis was at the receiving end of the last demonstration, Viktor thought it be funny if he picked him up with one hand while he was still in his chair.

"If I could do all this imagine what our enemy is capable we were bound to lose no matter our tactics but now we have the advantage. So are you with me? Yes Tanis this applies to you."


End file.
